Wanting More
by Sheepishly
Summary: Steam Powered Giraffe- Rabbit needs some repairs, and Walter Girl Paige is on the job. Trouble is, Rabbit's inner parts are a bit... sensitive. Shameless PWP!


**Author's Note: I'm entirely not sure why I wrote this! Welp. Hope you like it anyway!**

Wanting More

"Rabbit?" Paige said, peeking her head into his room. "Hatchworth said you needed repairs?"

Rabbit looked up. He'd been sitting at a table, going over some lyrics. "Oh- right!" he nodded. "He said something was loose."

Paige slipped through the door, lugging her toolbox in front of her. She set it on his bed, then turned. "Could you sit up here for me?"

Rabbit's joints whirred as he pulled himself up. He walked over, pulling himself onto the bed.

"Say ah?"

"Ahhhh."

Paige opened her toolbox, rummaging noisily through it. "So why'd Hatchworth think something's loose in there?"

"I don't know!" Rabbit said. "He said he heard a clanking noise!"

"Clanking?"

"I mean, I didn't hear it, but Hatchworth has pretty good audio receptors- so who knows?"

Paige drew a wrench from her kit, cleaning it off with a rag. She glanced over at the table- "New song, huh?"

"Yeah!" Rabbit chirped, swinging his legs, "It's pretty great!"

"Hey- hold still!" Paige said, unbuttoning his jacket. "Wouldn't want to break anything, would we?"

"Not at all."

Paige twisted the wrench, loosening the bolts on Rabbit's chest. Eventually, she was able to pull the small door open. It creaked and she leaned forward, looking in-

Rabbit leaned back, pulling away instinctively.

She looked up at him. "Rabbit, when I say_ don't move-"_

"S-s-sorry!" Rabbit stammered, grinning sheepishly. "I'll hold still."

Paige looked down again, peeking into his chest. She reached for a flashlight and switched it on, shining it around inside him.

Rabbit felt her blue-black hair tickle his exposed metal, and he shivered. I wish there was a way to turn my touch receptors off, he thought to himself- but at the same time, he didn't want to. It made him feel guilty, and warmth rushed to his cheeks. _Please don't notice please don't notice please don't-_

"Your gears are speeding up!" Paige noticed. "Everything all right?"

"Y-yes!"

"Great."

She held her flashlight to one side, reaching in with her free hand. "I'm going to move some things around, okay? Tell me if it hurts."

Rabbit nodded. He heard a click, and then her finger brushed against something inside-

He twisted, letting out a groan.

Paige looked up again. "Rabbit- are you alright?"

"I'm- I'm fine!" He said meekly. "Sorry, it just... tickles."

Paige gave him a funny look, then leaned over and reached in again. This time her fingers wrapped around something else- maybe a gear-

A pulse shot through him and Rabbit swallowed hard, fighting back another groan. He had to stay quiet. If he didn't, she would stop- oh, how guilty he felt for thinking that!- but it felt so good-

"Maybe here?" Paige muttered to herself, angling her flashlight and squeezing her hand into a crevice. It didn't quite fit, though, so she twisted her hand, fingers wriggling-

A whimper slipped from Rabbit's lips, and he squirmed. _Oops._

Paige pulled her hands out, raising an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

Suddenly, she noticed Rabbit's face. He had begun to pant, letting out wisps of steam, face glowing red with heat. His eyes were hazy, clouded with... with...

Pain? Her brow furrowed. "Why didn't you_ tell_ me I was hurting you?"

Rabbit's breathing was still heavy, and he looked away, embarrassed.

Paige's eyes widened.

No. It couldn't be.

"Rabbit?" Paige's head titled. "Rabbit, look at me!"

He turned his head, gulping.

"Is this... stimulating you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm s-s-so sorry!" Rabbit cried, ashamed. "I- I- uh-"

"Why didn't you tell me to stop?"

"I-"

"You could've just said so, you know!"

"I- I want-" He stopped himself.

Silence.

"You want?" Paige said softly. "Want what, exactly?"

Rabbit ached for her touch... yet he couldn't say it- wouldn't say it-

But as it turned out, he didn't have to.

Paige drew closer to him, watching his face. He gulped again, and she felt a deep pull in her depths.

"Is this what you want?" she whispered, laying a delicate hand across his crotch.

"Ah- aaah!" Rabbit gasped, writhing. He felt her hand tighten deliciously, and his hips lifted-

But then the hand was gone, and she was closing his chest cavity. Rabbit's cheeks burned._ I knew it- she won't go any further. I'm so embarrassed-_

Yet her body pressed against his, and his eyes widened in surprise.

Paige took his face in her hands. Touched her lips against his.

Rabbit's electronics buzzed.

She pulled back, eyes hungry. "Say ah."

He opened his mouth obediently. "Ahhhh-" And suddenly, her mouth was around his, and she was opening and closing her lips- sucking gently- as if she were eating him- "Mmmmmmmm." Rabbit groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. His hands curled. "Mm- mmm-"

But then she was gone, and Rabbit shuddered with longing.

"Nooo..." he cried softly. "Please- more-"

"You want more?" Paige murmured seductively. Her face was flushed,

Rabbit nodded.

She pushed him onto the bed, laying him flat and straddling him. On her knees.

He looked up at her, trembling with desire.

She reached up her dress and pulled her underclothes down, sliding them past her knees- and then they were off.

She threw them aside, lowering herself onto Rabbit's lips. They parted to accept her, and she groaned, squeezing her thighs together... and all of a sudden, Rabbit's tongue found its way in- slick and warm, covered in the water that bubbled up from his tank- and Paige moaned, crushing his face between her legs.

"Oh!" she breathed. "R-rabbit-"

Hearing his name, Rabbit pushed his tongue further, grabbing her thighs. She yelped, and Rabbit felt a gush of warm liquid across his tongue- he lapped it up, and she pushed down hard, grinding her hips against his face-

When she lifted and Rabbit could see her again, he noticed her labored breaths, dilated pupils...

And then she was leaning over again, kissing him.

It was too much, too much- Rabbit gave himself up as she consumed him, as her curvaceous body rubbed against his-

She pulled away once more, leaving him breathless.

Paige licked her lips sensuously, running her delicate tongue over plump, blue lips.

Unable to contain himself, Rabbit reached down- but she beat him to it, slowly unbuttoning his pants. He watched her pull them down, freeing his erection.

It wasn't metal, rather a soft, supple sort of material- a lot like skin.

Paige reached up, lifting her dress over her head. Only her bra and stockings remained, and she soon disposed of the former, unbuttoning it and tossing it aside. Rabbit gawked, and Paige grinned at his expression.

Then, she pressed her lips to his stomach.

Rabbit tensed, hands gripping the bed's fabric.

She went lower- lower still, painfully slow, taking her time-

He was itching to grab her head- to lace his fingers into her hair, guide her head down, and-

Suddenly, her breasts pressed into his crotch, and he choked out a cry.

"P-please!" he begged. "Please-" He felt her soft, tickling breath on his most sensitive part, and he shook with longing-

She planted a big, wet kiss right on the tip.

Rabbit's processors were overloading, and he tried to remember how to speak. "Ah- ah- p-please-"

"Please _what?"_ Paige asked, grinning slyly as she traced a finger down the inside of his thigh.

"I- I want you-"

"You want me to...?"

Steam was rising from Rabbit's mouth, and he struggled to focus. "I w-want- your m-m-mouth-"

"I want to hear you _beg."_ She purred.

Rabbit swallowed, overcome by a rush of ravenous lust. "P-p-please!"

She ran her tongue along it.

He mewled, arching his back off the bed. His toes curled. "PLEASE!"

And then, all at once, her mouth was around it. Around him. She sucked gently- then harder, harder-

Rabbit felt her moist, warm tongue. It swirled around him, and he bit his lip- it was too much- oily tears gathered in his eyes, spilling into the bed's fabric-

"Aaah!" he cried, gasped, lifting his hips. He seized Paige's head, weaving his fingers into her hair-

"Mmmm." she hummed, and Rabbit felt the vibration all the way up his body. The walls of her cheeks pressed in on him.

It was overloading his senses, and his mechanical heart pounded. Tears streamed from his eyes, and he squeezed them shut- his head tossed from side to side,-

But suddenly her mouth was gone, and his eyes shot open.

Paige climbed up again, straddling him-but this time, her hands were at either sides of his head. They held her over him, suspended in the air.

Rabbit's cheeks were utterly red, glowing with light. His black lips hung open, and he breathed heavily. "Hahhh... hahhhhhhh..."

Water was trickling out the side of his mouth, and his eyes shone with craving.

"Paaaaaiiiiige..." he wailed softly, gazing helplessly into her eyes.

She bowed her head, running her tongue up the side of his neck.

"Plea...se..." He was gasping, almost wheezing now- "I... n-n-need... y-you..."

Paige raised herself up again, powerful shoulders rearing back. She hung over him.

"You're mine." she murmured, and then she was upon him, sliding onto his erection.

Rabbit's scream was muffled by her lips, as they came down, enveloping his.

Her thighs squeezed around him and her arms wrapped around his neck-

She lifted her body up and brought it down again, over and over, harder and harder, thrusting heavily-

Rabbit was pushed into the soft mattress as she pounded into him. "Mmmmmmm!" he cried, voice muffled, almost sobbing into her mouth, "Mmmmmm-" his gears spun wildly and his length began to vibrate-

Paige gave a gasp, releasing a breath into his mouth, as he utterly filled her. And suddenly something exploded within her, almost like electricity, sending showers of tingles through her head. The world spun and she threw her head back, hair spilling over her bare back as she let out a shout.

Rabbit thrusted upwards, and all at once- a tremendous feeling of release flooded him, and his yells reached a crescendo. He gave himself up, feeling her pressure around him- a valve inside him opened, and liquid rushed out, flowing into her-

And then Paige collapsed onto him, rolling exhaustively to the side.

Rabbit was still breathless, chest heaving. A beautiful calm oozed through his body, and he shivered.

Paige pulled a blanket over them and pulled Rabbit close, holding his head to her chest.

"Oh my." he said.

Paige laughed. "That's it? Just 'oh my'?"

"Uh- no! I mean-"

She laughed. "Awww, it's alright. You're my little automaton, aren't you?"

Rabbit snuggled closer to her, smiling. He nodded, closing his eyes.

Suddenly, The Spine's voice- "You know these walls aren't sound-proof, right?"

Rabbit and Paige's hearts skipped a beat, and they stared, frozen, into each others' eyes.

Then, Hatchworth. "It sure didn't sound like they were fixing anything!"

"I think Lil' Steve is scarred for life." Steve announced.

"Can't anyone get some PRIVACY over here?" Paige called.

"It's okay!" Brianna said. "We didn't hear much. Just some-"

"We don't need to know!" Rabbit said.

"Suit yourselves!"

Paige sighed, shaking her head. "We'll do this somewhere else next time."

Rabbit's heart soared at the thought of a next time. "Where?"

"The basement? A motel?" Paige laughed. "The possibilities are endless."

There was a peaceful silence.

"I really love you." Rabbit said meekly, blushing.

Paige grinned at him. "Me too."


End file.
